


【芥太】[占有]

by myuchihaitachi69



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 文豪野犬 - Freeform, 芥太 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myuchihaitachi69/pseuds/myuchihaitachi69
Summary: 文豪野犬同人，芥川龙之介x太宰治。很短，即兴车。





	【芥太】[占有]

此时的芥川，犹如一个圣徒，近乎虔诚的俯下身，在太宰身上亲吻着。他以湿热唇舌描绘怀中躯体的模样，留下充满占有欲的吻痕。

他的目光灼热，一寸寸抚过太宰治的皮肤和灵魂。芥川修长有力的手指，沿着身下珍宝的脖颈一点点摩挲，他想，从来只会对他居高临下的太宰先生，却在这个时候把致命处暴露在自己面前，多么的......致命诱人。

“太宰先生......”

他听见芥川在不断地呼唤他的名字，急切又不厌其烦的呼唤着，像是独行的漂泊者，终于找到可以停留的栖息之所。

太宰眯起眼，直觉嗅到危险的气味，身体却像受到蛊惑般，迎合芥川进一步的入侵。他整个人被芥川翻了面，背对的姿势更勾得身后触觉敏感。

“您不愿意注视在下，那么......我满足您的愿望，直到您恳求为止。”

疼痛夹杂欢愉，占有欲顷刻间到达极致。芥川挺腰，粗大的东西丝毫没有犹豫，大力埋进太宰温热柔软的内里，开疆扩土，肆意妄为。

“在这之前，在下不会停下的。”


End file.
